


Trouble In Paradise

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Requested: "Joel & the reader have to hide from enemies so he pulls her into a closet in an abandoned building and they're pressed up to each other. Could it be a little angst and a little smutty please?"
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Trouble In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Info: Joel is Daddy Af & knows it too (we love us some confident joel)

The obnoxious sounds of clicking echoed throughout the abandoned mall not really bothering Joel as he dealt with these creatures for years. You on the other hand felt terrified. You've been sheltered from everything by your parents growing up so when you lost them and found Jackson, you never wanted to leave the safe walls of it.

You knew how to shoot well enough to protect yourself from people just not the best with infected. Especially stalkers. Joel had to save your ass so many times in the past from them.

"How many shivs you got left?" Joel's low whisper made you jump a little as you were stuck in some haze.

Looking over at him crouched down beside you behind an old desk, you whisper back quietly doing your best to stay calm, "Only one. You?"

Joel mumbles a small curse word under his breath in frustration making you feel guilty for some reason. Was he mad at you for not bringing more supplies to make more? In your mind that was the reason but you were so off track to the point he'd probably chuckle at you for it.

With only limited resources and too many infected individuals to take down, you follow his lead when he waves his hand towards himself as a signal for you to stay right on his heels like always. Being protected by Joel made you feel all warm and fuzzy. Maybe it was just the thought of him even wanting to keep you safe that made you react in said ways.

"Y/N, over there." Joel goes to point at the nearest possible exit until a few clickers screech - soon running towards the two of you when your clumsy self bumps into one of the shelves making all the expired products spill onto the floor.

Joel looks irritated now, almost annoyed. With fast reflexes Joel grips your hand and drags you across the mall, his focus on an open door to what seemed to be a small room. From a distance it seemed big enough to feel comfortable. That quickly became false when he slammed the door after almost shoving you inside. The area is a small closet. It's empty, but too small to relax.

Joel has his body up against the door holding the handle to make sure none of them get inside. They scream out hitting the door making you panic. You try to regulate your breathing and that catches his attention. You never knew but Joel always noticed when you felt uneasy. He never speaks up on it or tries to comfort you when around other people but now that you two are alone, he finds this harder to ignore. He'd be lying if he said there's nothing between you two. Joel always felt it - just never dared to voice it to you or even his brother. He felt bad about it. You were several years younger. Very peaceful and always talked things out instead of relying on fighting. Joel on the other hand, is definitely a fighter. He often uses his built up anger and grief towards his enemies - that adrenaline causing him to be deadly. Maybe he's worried you'll think bad of him.

"I can't breathe in here, Joel." You whisper to him in the dark closet, unaware of how close you are to him. Truth is, you can breathe fine. You're not claustrophobic at all. You're only staying away from him before you slip up and say something he might not like.

You hear his small huff of annoyance but eventually feel his body heat get closer after stepping away from the door - The clickers grew bored of the area as it was too quiet for them so they began searching blindly for whatever may be out there for them to feast on.

Joel didn't open the door just yet. He knew he could easily sneak away with you back outside now that they walked off yet something told him to stay right here with you. He doesn't feel nervous like usual so he acts on this rare occasion.

This is the first time you've been alone together so up close - your bodies pressed together. Even if you can't really see, you can feel Joel looking down at you. Your chest tightens. Your senses are full of him by now. The natural scent he carries with him is strong from always being involved with nature and his damn coffee.

"I think we can leave now. I don't hear them anymore," You whispered playing with your knife anxiously. His presence alone makes you weak in the knees. You can't see this but Joel has a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"You sound eager to leave, Darlin'.. Thought you always wanted alone time with me, ain't that right?"

He must've heard past conversations going around town of Jackson. Word gets around quick for sure - no doubt now.

Not speaking up to deny or confirm his question only pushes Joel to get almost impossibly closer forcing your back to rest against the wall. You allow him to do this with silent consent, your hands finding their way to his flannel and gripping a piece of it as you look down to the side exposing your neck to him on accident. You just couldn't look at him right now, not like this. You're already a mess.

Joel takes a moment to think on his next move. Judging by your grip and shallow breathing he decides to go for it not wanting to give up this perfect opportunity. It's a golden ticket at this point and he's snatching it all for himself.

Leaning in slow and smoothly, Joel hovers his lips over your ear, making sure to keep you tugging at him. Your need for him feeds his confidence.

"This what you wanted, Sweetheart?" Joel questions you in a more seductive tone with his lips now ghosting near your neck.

You whine in response unable to speak. You feel so exposed to him right now it's ridiculous.

The response you gave him wasn't enough. Without warning Joel tapped your cheek with enough force to make you look at him but not hurt you. Something in you sparks at his dominant nature and his ability to make you do whatever he says doing things to you - specifically making your underwear soaked.

"Words. Use em' for me, tell me the truth," Joel left his words to linger in the air, teasing you more by slowly sliding one of his hands along your side - right onto your waist gripping a little rougher than you expected, "And maybe I'll reward you. Sound fair?"

The more he rubs your soft skin under your shirt with his thumbs the more you feel almost lightheaded. Your body feels all tingly and on fire, never having someone touch you like this before. It may be new to you but by his actions you can tell he's got plenty of experience.

With a nod you admit to it feeling curious about what he'll 'reward' you with. Joel hums in satisfaction not wasting any time and starts to leave hickeys on your neck, his hands reaching further up to fondle with your breasts. You bite your lip holding back any sounds just in case any infected could be near by.

Oh, shit.

You realized what the hell you were doing with him right now, where you both are and began to question your skills of being silent if he went any further than this.

"Joel— Wait, fuck.."

Joel was quick to cover your mouth with his hand while your legs squeezed around his hand that was now into your pants, one of his fingers sliding up and down your slick entrance and clit, your moans muffled by his hand. Your hips move against his hand greedily, his fingers so close to dipping inside of you. Joel breathes a little heavier now from finally breaking his act on not wanting to do anything with you. He's beyond aroused and needs more of you.

Keeping his hand over your mouth he leans in whispering, "Be a good girl an' stay quiet for me, Darlin." — As promised, he rewards you by slipping two of his fingers inside of you, curling them just enough to hit your spot perfectly, his motions and mind blowing dirty talk making you become an absolute mess.

You start to feel a strong build-up in the pit of your stomach, your body moving and squirming against his hold. Panting and moaning repeatedly into his hand, he smirks down at you knowingly - he can see and feel that you're so close. The second you clench around him again, he pushes you to break for him.

"That's it, just like that. Make a mess all over my fingers, c'mon - There you go."

That's really all you needed to allow yourself to finally let go and enjoy your orgasm, shaking in his arms that are now holding you up, his lips immediately onto yours after you lower your volume. Joel kisses you with passion although the interaction you just shared was filled with lust. That's how you know he meant the way he touched you, the way he took care of your needs, even if they were more naughty than pure.

Joel plans on not letting you rest tonight anyways for making him wait for so long to have you. He's going to absolutely ruin you in the best ways possible.


End file.
